When You Were Young Things Ant What There Appear
by deathpenity17
Summary: This is the whole collection of the series of WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG, THINGS AN'T WHAT THERE APPEAR, I HEARD OF YOU MICK. All of those stories are together! Here they are!
1. When You Were Young

**When You Were Young**

**Josef POV**

I thought my world be dull and colorless for eternity until Coralline shown me her friend.

He was dark and handsome but not an immortal for he's name is Mick. We talked a lot and became friends.

.

"So…How do you like Coralline?' I asked Mick. I could tell even though he looks at me, there was shyness there.

'Maybe…No…He will just runaway…even if I tried it…' I thought before being shaken away from them by Mick.

.

"Yeah. I love her. She is kind and all but there's…something else though."

.

'He's mumbling to himself.' I thought fast as I scooted more to him. Coralline left us to do stuff together. She won't be back till tomorrow. I took a good long sniff of his scent as I got closer to him.

.

"Josef?" _The way he says my name…Want him…So hungry…_

_.  
_

"Josef?!"

.

I suddenly felt warm mortal hands on either side of my shoulders. I quickly open my eyes not remembering I'd closed them. Imagine my shock to see concern and wanting to help me shock me to the very core. I blinked.

.

"You're all right?" Mick asked, concern echoing richly through his voice.

.

"Yeah, I…" He still looked at me with bigger concern that shocked me even further. 'What the hell!'

.

I knew I won't last long with this guy! Only time will tell…

.

I could see a flash of me biting Mick on the neck but he's not hypnotized…and he seems to be enjoying it. I could see my tongue go against his neck ever-

.

"JOSEF!" yelled Mick almost panicked that I didn't answer, followed by the hard marble floor hitting my back.

.

Mick was at my right side, gentle slapping my face, getting it harder if I didn't say anything. The slap- not him- or is it both? - Both!

.

I gently took his right wrist in my hand and took it away.

.

"Yes?" I said calmly. I had to say, he looks so cute when he has a blank face.

.

"Huh?!" He said which made me laugh softly.

.

"Uh…are you all right?! No! Really?! You keep zoning out here. Ya know?" Said Mick urgently. He stopped talking when I sat up and took a good grip on his hand and wrist.

.

His eyes grew wide when he watched me smell from the elbow to the wrist. I licked slowly on a part were I could smell a strong vein. Is it me or do I see a cute Mick about to faint?

.

I quickly got a grip on Mick's wrist and arm as I slowly sank my fangs into Mick's solf skin to be greeted by warm blood.

.

Mick immediately stiffens up and tried to be still. I half opened my eyes and eyed him before gently pushing him with my right hand to ward the floor as I followed, still with my mouth on his arm and gently settled on top of him.

.

I gently bit more into him and let my tough clean his wound out.

.

I slowly lifted my face away from the arm and looked at Mick, who was blinking a lot but not that munch.

.

"…What...-" He started.

.

"Shhh…" I whispered softly before I started to smell his neck Mick's neck. "Rest…"

.

My tong was soon licking ever so slowly then I quickly sank my fangs into the soft neck of his. I could feel Mick's hands try to push me off of him but couldn't. I bit deeper again and again. I feel Mick trying to stretch out his neck away from me but soon sensed that his head slowly went down to the shoulder of mine. My left hand went into Mick's hair as my other hand went under his shirt. He groaned as my hand slid to the back of his neck. He was trying to stay awake, I could tell. The tongue licked so softly and slowly, Mick was jolting. I licked everything quickly before I let my noise touch his noise.

.

I couldn't hold it any more. It was like we both wanted to do it and suddenly we are doing it.

.

My tongue soon was licking with Mick's and was biting each other and was soon stopped.

.

"Humans are fun." I said. Mick fainted.


	2. Things An't What There Appear

**THINGS AN'T WHAT THERE APPEAR! **

**Mick's POV**

.  
"C- Coraline! Where you're taking me?" I asked.

.

"Come on!" she said pulling on my sleeve.

.  
'How did I meet her?' I kept wondering.

.

"What- Whoa! You...live here?" I asked her for she laughs and pushed me into the big mansion. The doors closed and locked it loudly. I glanced warily at the doors before catching up with Coraline.

.

"Josef! Guest what! This is my boyfriend!" said Coraline, excitedly, before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the dimly light hall that go into a big room.

.

I looked around the room and could see a fireplace and a whole wall of clear glass right in front of me. To the right I could see a long red couch with black marble floor.

.

It seems half the room of the wall is in glass. I took another look around before I noticed another person with us.

.

"Mick this is Josef. Josef why don't you guys talk and be friends while I quickly go somewhere okay? Bye!" Coralline left.

.

I looked at Josef and could tell he was rich and ...cute...

.

"The name's Josef. What's yours?" He said as I shook his hand. He's staring at me...

.

"Mick is my name..." I usually shy especially to this person...

.

"Whatta sit down? You look nervous..." I smile weakly and walked over to the red couch. Josef sat next to me.

.

'So beautiful...'

.

"So...how do you like my friend?" Josef asked me. I could tell he could see I am shy, but I held on. For a second he seemed to be think something but came back to the world when I started to talk.

.

"Yeah. I love her. She is kind an all but...there is something else..."

.

I soon noticed I was mumbling. Josef seemed to notice that to and scooted more closely to me. I was startled when I heard Josef sniffed me as he got closer.

.

"Josef?" I asked, a little bit confused. His eyes are closed...I think he is in deep thought...

.

"JOSEF?!" I quickly grabbed his shoulders and he quickly opened his eyes. I could see shock in them and disbelief in them. He blinked.

.

"Are you all right?" I asked him. I nearly kicked myself when I too could here the concern in my voice.

.

"Yeah, I..." He became speechless when he stared at me more closely.

.

'WHAT THE HELL!?'

.

'...WHO IS THIS &#! GUY!!...SOMEBODY HELP ME!!...'

.

is it me or do I see something silver in his eyes? He's in his own little world...he's slipping off the couch...

.

"JOSEF!!" I yelled frustrated that he didn't answered. Josef seemed to notice that he hit the marble floor. I quickly slipped to his right side and try to get him to reality. 'Believe me that I'm going to slap you if you don't wake--'

.

Josef finally went back and gently took my wrist with his left hand and took it away.

.

"Yes?" He said softly & calmly.

.

I blinked. My face when blank that caused him to look at me like he would consider me for a ...meal?

.

"...HUH?!" I said that caused him to laugh softly.

.

"Uh... are you all right?!- No!- really?! You keep zoning out of here." I said urgently. I stopped when Josef slowly sat up and all creepily like ya know like from a coffin then they say 'boo' and ya scream...WHATEVERA! Josef took an iron grip on my arm/ wrist. My eyes widen when I saw him sniff from the elbow to the wrist...me: :blink: (couple minutes later) :blink:

.

'...WHADAHELLISHELICKINGMYWRISTFOR??'

.

I was about to faint…. But I came around…..AND TO SEE JOSEF WITH BONES IN HIS MOUTH!!

.

'……mmmmmooooooommm… THERE'S THIS GUY THAT IS LICKING MY WRIST AND NOW HAS FANGS IN HIS MOUTH….'

.

Josef grip tightened even more…I stiffen up and tried to be still for I was really want to get out of here inside of me… Suddenly Josef half opened his eye's and stared at me with pure silver eyes…which made me stare at them…and caused me to miss the his hand that pushed me to the ground…

.

'Oh…&..' was all I could think of at the moment. '…IS IT ME OR DO I SEE JOSEF GETTING…ON TOP OF ME!!'

.

Josef was still licking me wrist but then stopped it and looked at me. I could see myself look so stupidly blank at him but I couldn't laugh.

.

"…What?..." I tried to ask when Josef said 'Shhh…'

.

"Rest…" he whispered as he lowered to my neck. I suddenly felt pain in my neck so I tried to push him off of me. I felt Josef biting into my neck deeper and deeper. I tried to stretch my neck away from him but felt more pain coming so I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt a hand at the back of my head in my hair and another one under my shirt. The hand slide to the back of my neck which made me groans softly. I cursed in my head. What the & is wrong with me? I felt a soft wet thing lick so slowly on my neck were the sting was. I jolted a couple times. I suddenly felt the wet thing licking quickly before a nose against mine.

.

Before I know I felt warm soft lips against mine along with a tough in my mouth…

.

I kissed back…. Then it was done,

.

I…

Tried……….

To…..stay……..

A……..

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……………

.

In the darkened room….a voice whispered………

.

"…..Humans are fun…….." grins evilly


	3. I Heard of You Mick or Shots

**SHOTS**

**.  
**

"'_I got a new friend . . .'"_

_.  
_

Coralline's voice echoed in Josef's head, so much that here he was walking the streets of LA at night.

.

"'_His name is Mick St. John . . .'"_

_.  
_

He spotted him immediately as the said man slipped in a night club. Josef close behind.

* * *

It's been 5 hours since he saw Mick disappeared in the bar. He walks up to him.

.

"Hey. Think ya got enough drink in ya?" Josef asked as he looked Mick over to see if he might faint any moment. So far none yet. The detective frowned.

.

"Do I know you? Or did one of my friends told you something about me?" asked Mick, confused as to who would tell someone who he is. Josef wanted this quick and clean.

.

"Do you know Coralline?" asked Josef, pulling Mick away to a far corner, near an exist. Mick nodded, a look of non- surprised came on his face which surprised Josef which he hides it.

.

"Did she tell about me?" asked Josef, trying to figure what was on Mick's mind. Mick shook his head. Josef smiled. "Great. Coralline told me load of things about you. By the way the name's Josef." said Josef letting his hand out for Mick to shake it. Mick did.

.

'How can I get him alone . . .' thought Josef as he talked about what he did and he listen what Mick does for work. Just then a fire started on the other side of the room where people quickly ran and stumbled drunk out of the nightclub. Josef quickly got a hold on Mick before running out of the nightclub with vampire speed. 'Me showing off.'

.

Mick stared at him when he let him down to the ground again.

.

"How . . . how did you do that?" demanded Mick as he stared at Josef with astonishment. Josef reflexes his muscles.

.

"Muscles?" he asked innocently. Mick didn't buy it. "Come here."

.

He pulled Mick to his house to get him to look through the room into the kitchen. Mick watched as he saw his girlfriend drinking from a man's neck. He watched in muted horror as she looked up to lick her bloody lips. He looked at Josef who was looking with a board face. Josef looked at him. He took a hand out to move out some hair out of Mick's face who was breathing hiperventailtly as he was leaning away from him but was still staring at Josef. There was a faint thud as the man fell to the ground at Coralline's feet. Mick bolt to the door behind them but to slam right into Josef who was in front of the door. Mick's eyes widen as he quickly looked behind him to Josef couple times before Josef slowly vamped out. Mick backed away from him as he stared into the crystal silver blue eyes of Josef's.

.

"Do you know what she is now?" asked Josef as he slowly walked up to Mick who was frozen to the floor.

.

"A zombie?" Josef closed his eyes as he groaned in his head. Mick getting the idea that he didn't guess correctly, guessed again. "A . . . vampire?"

.

Josef nodded. Mick shook his head. This was getting silly. The irony seemed to go out of whack with him today. Josef gently grabbed his chin firmly to make Mick to look at him. "What am I?" he asked.

.

"A . . .v-vampire." said Mick. It wasn't a question nor an answer. Josef nodded. He could tell that if he stared 'very good. Now I'm very hungry. Can I have some of your blood?' Mick would be running away. Along with 'I vant to suck ya blood.' Or 'I'm very thirsty. Let me bite you.' Would speed him to Michigan also.

.

Josef grabbed Mick's left arm as he slammed Mick into the wall, making Mick's eyes see black spots. He tilted Mick's head to the right to look slightly up as his fingers roamed against Mick's neck. Mick shivered, trying to clear his sight as he looks on in horror as he watches Josef's fangs grow out . . . along with dripping with saliva slowly dripping down his chin. His let his fingers pause against the pulse point feel it banging against it. He quickly liked his fangs before going for the kill.

.

**A/N: NOO! THAT'S NOT IT! THERE IS NO BAD ENDINGS TO SLASHES. OR ELSE IT'S A FAKE ONE. LIKE THEY DON'T REALY MEAN IT.**


End file.
